Unknown Heirs
by guardianranger
Summary: Meet Sophie (Evans)-daughter to Max Evans how he never knew had a daughter to begin with. How will she decided to stay with which dad?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Isabel Evans-Alexander-Hannah-age 14

Maria-Micheal-Georgia age 14, Benjamin 14 and Micheal Jr-age 8 years old

Max Evans-was married to Liz Parker-she disappeared one day.

Name: Sophie Evans-James

Biological father: Max Evans

Biological mother: Liz Parker-Deceased

Adopted Dad: Jasper (Whitlock) Hale-Cullen.

Age: 8 years old

This takes place after Roswell-5 years later-2 years after breaking dawn.

It will involved Harry Potter, Roswell and Twilight-the movies and shows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Isabel Evans-and her husband of 3 years-Alexander Whitman-and their adopted daughter Hannah age 14 were moving to Forks, Washington.

Maria and her husband of 4 years-Micheal Guerin and their 3 kids were also moving to Forks, Washington.

Max Evans he had already moved to Forks, Washington like 5 months ago. Couldn't bear the fact that his fiance-Liz Parker wasn't coming back any time soon.

One day she just disappeared into thin air-that was like 5 years ago.

"Hannah! Get up"answered Alex.

Hannah groaned-pulled her covers over the bed.

"Dad! I can't fine my shoes"shouted Benjamin Jamie.

Micheal groans.

"Dummy! Shoes are under the table"answered Georgia-twins with BJ.

"Dad! Georgia called me a dummy"shouted Benjamin Jamie.

Micheal wished that his wife Maria was here at the house.

4 hrs later at Forks, Washington High School.

Sophia Parkers-James-yes she's adopted through-her birth mom-Liz died giving birth to her daughter.

has special powers.

Freshman at the high school, along with her 5 cousins, one older sibling.

Harry Potter Cullen-adopted son to Emmett and Rosalie Cullen.

Draco Malfoy-adopted son to Emmett and Rosalie Cullen.

Hermonie Granger Ulley-adopted daughter to Sam Ulley.

Samantha Wood-adopted daughter to Edward and Alice Cullen.

Renesme Cullen-daughter to Isabelle Swan-deceased through-lives with her grandparents-age 17-human yrs.

Alison Volturi-her father is Jasper Whitlock, adopted father is Caius Volturi-her sings are Demitri Volturi and Ian Potter-adopted through.

World History Class-her uncle teaches this class-Peter Whitlock.

2 students came into this class.

"Ms. Whitman can take a seat by Alison, Sophie and Draco"answered Peter.

"What does BJ stand for?"answered Renesme asked towards one new student.

"Benjamin Jamie Guerin"answered Benjamin Jamie.

"Welcome to Forks high school"whispered Sophie.

60 minutes later

Group walked to their next class.

"Georgia had most of her classes with Harry and Hermonie"answered Samantha.

Georgia Guerin-Science, Gym, Math-Lunch-Study Hall

Hermonie Granger Ulley-Math, Science, History, Spanish-Lunch.

Samantha Wood Cullen-English, World history, Music-lunch.

3 hrs later

Group met at lunch.

When a group of students came walking into the cafeteria.

"Who in the world are they?"asked Georgia.

"jasmine Newton-sister to mike newton"answered Samantha.

"Doreen-sister to jack black"answered Harry.

"They think can get away with it coming in late to school"answered Samantha again.

Alison comes walking into the lunch-spots her cousins sitting at the table.

Harry Cullen-Math, Science, World History-Gym-Lunch, study hall,


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie:Part I

Following next day at the school, those were at the normal tables eating lunch.

when a group of students came walking into the cafeteria.

"Who is that?"asked Georgia Guerin.

Hannah sees two girls walking into the building.

"That would be Sophie Hale and Alison James-daughter to Jasper Hale Cullen"sneered Jasmine Newton.

"Sophie is Mr. Hale's adopted daughter"answered Renesme Cullen-she lives with her grandparents.

"Alison is Biological daughter to Mr. Jasper Hale Cullen"answered Hermonie.

Bell Rings

Students head to different parts of the school for their classes.

English class-project.

Teacher announced something to the students.

"You are to gather information on your families for a family tree"answered the teacher.

Sophie hands rise up.

"Ms. Hale is something wrong?"asked the teacher.

"I'm adopted, so doing my family tree about my deceased mother is impossible"answered Sophie.

"Then just do your adopted family"answered the teacher.

3 days later

Alison was working on her family tree.

Sophie came walking into the media room. "Alison, How am I going to explain about my mother's family side. I do not know anything about my biological father"answered Sophie.

Alison turns around in her sit. "I shall help you"answered Alison.

Draco, Samantha, Hermonie, Renesme and Harry came racing into the room also with a poster paper in their hands.

"We need help"shouted Draco.

"Help with what? We could help you kids out"answered Edward Cullen.

"We have to work on an English project involving family tree'answered Harry Potter.

Rosalie and Emmett shared a look with each other.

Jasper, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock were there also.

 **Harry Potter:**

 **1\. James Potter-Deceased**

2-Lily Evans Potter-Deceased

parents: Rosalie hale-Emmett Cullen.

 **Draco Malfoy:**

1\. Lucius Malfoy-in jail-mother is deceased

2\. Adopted son to Rosalie hale and Emmett Cullen

 **Hermonie Granger**

1\. Karen Walsh-Matthew Granger-

Adopted parents:-Sam Ulley

 **Samantha Woods**

Philla Johnson-Peter Woods-deceased

Siblings:3 older brothers-Peter Jr-age 27 years old, Xander-age 20 and Oliver age 16

Adopted parents: Alice Swan-Edward Cullen

 **Renesme Swan**

Mother:Bella Swan-Deceased

Father: Edward Cullen-

Grandparents: Esme and Carlisle Cullen

Age: 15 years old

 **Sophie (Parker) Hale-James**

Mother:Liz Parker-deceased

Dad:Max Evans

Adopted dad: Jasper hale Cullen

Age: 13 years old

8 days later

Almost most of the parents were attending the special event of their kids.

Max came to support his friends kids.

Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Jacob were among the group.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sophie James had no clue what to do after finding out her biological father was alive.

Her adopted family members were watching everything going around them.

Alison mentions something to Sophie. "You can invite them over for a bonfire on the beach"answered Alison.

"Don't you need permission from the others first?"asked Sophie.

Alison laughs.

Alice came racing out of the house. "We will have a great time"answered Alice.

Felix-Alice's singer was there coming back from a hunt.

"I don't need permission to invited others to my home"answered Alison sitting down in a chair.

Jasper had his arm surrounding his daughter's shoulders.

4 days later

Hannah, BJ, Georgia and their parents were invited to the bonfire along with Max Evans of course.

"Welcome to our humble home"answered Hermonie Ulley.

"Get some food before our brothers eat it all"answered Harry.

Paul, Jared, Seth and Colin looked up from hogging the food that was on the table.

"Thanks, for inviting the kids over. Haven't made a lot of friends yet"answered Maria.

Isabel and Alex knew something was going on.

"Whose house is this?"asked Alex.

"Our son owns this property with his daughter"answered Esme.

Jasper comes out of the house.

Followed by Charlotte, Peter and their son Derek Whitlock.

Alison comes out shortly with marshmallows, graham crackers and other different desserts.

"Hi"answered Alison.

"Your that girl at our school"answered BJ whose starting to have a crush on Alison.

"Yes! Welcome to my home, along with the others"answered Alison.

Sophie Parker James comes slowly walking out of the house.

"Who are you?"asked Hannah.

"Sophie it's OK they aren't gonna hurt you"answered Derek.

"What are you talking about?"asked Micheal.

"Do you adults knew a Liz Parker?"asked Sophie.

"Yes! Liz went to school with us in Roswell, she disappeared 12 years ago"answered Isabel.

"Why are you asking us for?"asked Maria.

Sophie stands up looks at her adopted family members. "I can't do this right now"answered Sophie racing out of the yard.

Harry, Hermonie and Jared go after her.

"Is there something we should know about here?"asked Max.

"Mr. Evans congratulations! You have a daughter"answered Alice Cullen.

"I don't have any children"answered Max.

"Liz Parker is Sophie's biological mother, you were named on her birth card"answered Carlisle.

Max sits down in shocked.

"Where is Liz right now?"asked Maria.

"Sorry to say she passed away 7 years ago, we been raising Sophie-it was Liz wish"answered Emmett.


End file.
